


Make Me Beg

by WallflowerBitca



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: (minimal only in a vampy way), Bloodplay, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Masturbation, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallflowerBitca/pseuds/WallflowerBitca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura, Carmilla, smut... Laura finally gets up the courage to take charge. And Carmilla likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: light BDSM (with safeword despite it not being exactly necessary, whoooo I know my consent) and a little bit of blood stuff, but only in the vampire-y fang-y way.

At some point in the last week, Laura had gotten into the habit of locking the door when she came back into their dorm.  
Thank God.  
It was probably after that time that Perry walked in when Laura was pinned against the wall, with Carmilla’s tongue tracing patterns on her stomach.  
Probably.

Carmilla grabbed Laura around her waist, not even letting her drop her book bag before she pressed their mouths together. Laura sighed, melting into Carmilla’s kiss and raking her hands down her girlfriend’s back.  
“Now, right now,” she whispered, disentangling one arm long enough to simultaneously drop her book bag and push Carmilla onto her back on the bed.  
“In a rush, Cupcake?”  
“You could say that.” Laura viciously kissed Carmilla’s mouth, with rough, harsh strokes of her tongue and hands tightening around Carm’s wrists.  
“Woah, Laura, what’s up?”  
Laura pulled back quickly, looking guilty. “Sorry, sorry… God I’m an idiot, too fast too rough I’m just gonna…” but before Laura could even wriggle her way off Carmilla, the vampire caught her by the hips.  
“Sunshine, I’m not complaining. Just surprised.” Laura still looked upset. “Tell me what you want.”  
Laura took a deep breath, a pink flush rising on her cheeks. “I….I…”  
“What?!” Carmilla wasn’t sure if she was confused, frustrated, or just really turned on. All of the above, probably.  
“Carm?”  
“Laura?”  
“Fuck me.”  
And for once it wasn’t a question. It was a command.

Sometime in the next two and a half minutes, Carmilla and Laura had stripped down to underwear, but hadn’t gotten further because Laura had a very frustrated Carmilla’s hands pinned.  
“Take off your bra…”  
“Ask nicely, Carm.”  
“I don’t beg, sugarlump.”  
“Well if you want anything at all from me tonight, you’re going to have to.”  
“Not happening.”  
“Well,” Laura grinned. She jumped up, grabbing the cord from the curtains. “We’ll see.” She wrapped the cord around Carmilla’s wrists, and in a deft move fastened it to the head of her bed.  
“Where did all this come from, Laura? I mean, I know you’re not inexperienced but holy sh--”  
Laura pressed her hand over Carmilla’s mouth.  
“Safe word’s ‘shenanigan’. And I read that book you’ve had on your shelf all year, I figured we’d try something different.”  
“Idneberthohjt--” Giving up, Carmilla poked her tongue out, licking Laura’s hand.  
Laura removed her hand with a crooked smile. She was trying to be all dominatrix-y then Carm got cute. Useless lesbian vampire.  
“Well, candy-apple, I just never thought I’d come to see the day you’re on top of me.”  
Laura sucked on her lip, biting back a blush. But then she saw the look of hunger in Carmilla’s eyes, focused on her reddened lips and moistened tongue. It was enough to wipe away the nerves.

Though now both divested of their bras, Carmilla was squirming. Laura was sitting, Indian-style between her legs, idly stroking the ever-dampening gusset of her underwear.  
“C’mon, Laura, stop messing around and _touch me!_ ”  
“I am touching you,” Laura replied innocently, running her finger along Carmilla’s covered slit.  
“Fuck,” she ground out as Laura’s pressure increased infinitesimally.  
“You know what you have to do to get what you need,” Laura said with a smirk.  
“Not happening, cupcake. This vampire doesn’t beg.”  
“Huh.” Laura removed her hand and slipped off her own underwear, dropping them to the floor. “What a shame…” and she lowered her hand over the neat little patch of hair down into her – holy fuck she was wet, Carmilla moaned at the sight. Two fingers, gentle circles and rubs, Carmilla couldn’t take her eyes off this… Laura, precious little Laura was sitting with her legs splayed, _masturbating_ in front of her! And worst of all, Carmilla’s hands were tied. Literally. She couldn’t touch Laura. Or herself.  
“Laura…”  
“You know what I’m waiting for. C’mon…” Laura removed her wet fingers momentarily, and raked her nails along the inner of Carmilla’s thigh, raising gooseflesh and leaving a pink scratch mark in her wake. And a trail of her own wetness.  
Carmilla felt her own inner muscles contract at the sting of Laura’s nails on the cooling line of come. Laura saw the flinch and pulled back, but Carmilla nodded, a silent consent.  
The girl’s hands – both this time, crept back between her legs. Two fingers inside her own body, another softly rubbing her clit. Carmilla bit her lip, with the realisation that her fangs were down. Her lip was bleeding.  
Laura noticed, and – once again nervous, - removed her fingers from between her legs and licked her fingers clean. Resting her hands on Carmilla’s hipbones, she leant forward and kissed the vampire softly, licking the droplets of blood from her lips. Carmilla could have come then and there. Blood, mixed with the taste of Laura’s mouth and Laura’s come… it was enough to make any vampire-girl quiver.  
“Please, Laura…” Carmilla whispered. “Please…”  
Laura raised her body up, eyebrow raised. “Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it Carm?”  
Carmilla growled.

When Carmilla died she didn’t get to go to heaven or hell or whatever. But that didn’t matter because she knew what it was like anyway. It was this… Laura’s head between her legs, Laura’s hands anchoring her hips, Laura’s tongue in impossible places (if Carmilla didn’t know better she’d say it was forked). It was heaven and hell, rolled into one. Pleasure so intense it bordered on pain.  
Luckily, that’s how Carmilla liked it.  
And apparently, so did Laura.

She was close.  
Laura knew it too.  
And Laura wasn’t going to let her come without a fight.  
But Carmilla was beyond caring about pride. “Please, Laura fucking please please, God Laura please let me come!”  
“If you insist,” Laura giggled against Carmilla’s pussy, unintentionally sending a vibration deep into her body. Then her tongue flattened and pressed out with a rapid flick and her fingers, one, two, three, curled up and in and Carmilla’s hips jutted upwards because she couldn’t keep them down and Laura kept her face firmly buried between Carmilla’s legs and Carmilla… she screamed Laura’s name, because it was the only word left in her mind.


End file.
